Like a Virgin, Uh!
by AppleDreams
Summary: Jasper Withlock es un muy bien educado sureño, y deberá pagar el precio. Aunque pensandolo bien, ser tan idiota debe tener sus recompensas... aunque lleguen tarde y en el auto de tu hermano. Jasper&Alice. Edward&Bella. ONESHOT.


No se que he hecho para merecerme esto

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mió; Todo es de Meyer que es Cool y de gordos ricachones llenos de pasta. Lo que es mío es mío, palabra.

**Like A Virgen; Uh!**

No se que he hecho para merecerme esto. Os juro que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hice para merecerme esto. En serio ¿Con que bruja me metí?; porque de pequeño me comportaba bien. Le hacia caso a mi madre y me comía mis vegetales, siempre por muy asquerosos que fueran y por mucho que se me antojara un buen filete asado; además, excepto por algunas pequeñas pequeñísimas intervenciones de mi 'carisma', siempre obedecí las normas. Entonces, ¿Por qué a mi? Ya se porque. Por ser un muy bien educado sureño, lo que debí haber echo fue salir corriendo en cuanto la vi; seria la reacción normal. Es decir, se te acerca una tipa que, además de la pinta de duende, en tu vida has visto y te dice que te estaba esperando para luego contarte una zarpa de cosas acerca de este circo en el que vivo; mínimo te tiras por la ventana y sales huyendo a unos pocos 120km por hora a pie; pero noooo… Jasper Withlock no hace eso, porque es un muy bien educado sureño… Y un grandísimo idiota.

Y aquí estoy, sentado en el auto del masoquista de mi hermano, esperando a que la ególatra de mi hermana traiga a el idiota de mi hermano junto a la loca de mi cuñada y la neurótica de mi esposa. Suspiro y coloco uno de los CD's de mi hermano en el reproductor,… Perfecto… Debussy. En serio no se que amo mas, que sea tan extremadamente suave como para ponerme aun mas nervioso o que sea la canción favorita de Edward en estos días, Clair de Lune… Me quiero matar.

Estoy bastante indeciso con respecto al arma suicida pero quiero hacerlo. Me pregunto si Carlisle aún guardara aquellas espadas..

-No, Esme lo obligo a deshacerse de ellas… Una lastima.- dice Edward mientras entra a su auto por la puerta del copiloto y los demás se sientan atrás.

-¡¿Tu vas a venir?!- Sádicamente perfecto… Si fuera sádico, cosa que no soy.

-Si. Pero pídele a la neurótica que te indique a donde vamos porque ni la ególatra ni el masoquista lo saben, y la loca sencillamente no quisiera estar aquí.-dice con esa maldita sonrisa torcida. Le voy a tumbar los dientes sino…

-¿¡Cual Neurótica?! ¿¡A que se refiere, Jazz?!-chilla Alice; perfecto… _Voy a patearte si salgo de esta, te lo juro Edward. _

-Edward esta loco Alice.-digo mientras calmo los ánimos,… Ay no. Ay no. Mierda, mierda, mierda, me esta mirando feo, bah' que feo me esta mirando mal. Cambio de tema, a ver… - ¿Y entonces a donde vamos?- digo y le regalo una sonrisa, eso siempre funciona.

-Al centro comercial! –Grita Alice muerta de la emoción, por su parte Bella me mira suspicazmente, con una ceja levantada.- Dirígete a Seattle, allí te diré que camino tomar.

Le hago caso y conduzco fuera de la casa. El trayecto no esta siendo malo, exceptuando el hecho de que Emmett a tarareado Dirrty desde que salimos de la casa y Alice le ayuda, mientras Edward se abstiene de matarle frente a Bella. Rosalie es demasiado importante como para intentar callarle y Bella prefiere ahorrarse problemas, aunque se esta volviendo loca,….

-Emmet, has el favor de callarte de una buena vez.- le digo mientras cierro los ojos.

-Entonces por algo de música, esto esta muy aburrido.

-Ah, claro. Tenemos toda la colección de Edward. ¿Que prefieres Debussy o Tchaikovsky? – le pregunto irónicamente mientras Edward me mira mal, que se muera este idiota.

-Después de ti.-dice Edward mientras revuelve entre los Cd.- además no te quejes Emmett, no todos nos sabemos What a Girl Wants de memoria.- el auto da un brusco viraje, porque yo me estoy muriendo de la risa. Y no soy el único, Bella se sujeta las costillas con las manos para que no se le suelten de la intensidad con la que se ríe y de Rose y Alice ni hablemos.

-Eso no es divertido, sabes que no se me la ultima estrofa, Edward.- Y después dice que porque le decimos idiota, moriré de la risa literalmente si no se calla.

Nos pasamos todo el trayecto haciendo alusiones referentes a la canción, y ahora que me doy cuenta hemos llegado. Ya se que pensáis, que soy un alaraca y que solo me quejo por capricho. Aguardad a ver que es lo que me deparan esas tiendas y Alice. El solo pensamiento hace que me estremezca y que Edward se ría. _Yo que tu no me reiría tanto, no me extrañaría nada que Bella saliera de allí con algún par de zapatos de tacón altísimo, o bien con una pierna rota._ Pienso, e inmediatamente Edward deja de reírse y me mira aterrado. Yo solo le sonrió.

**OoooOoooO**

¿Os dije que esto era terrible? Lo retiro. Esto es ridícula, estupida y absurdamente aburrido. Estoy sentado en uno de esos muebles que hay en estas tiendas para que los idiotas como mis hermanos y yo esperemos a las frívolas de sus novias, mientras se prueban y se prueban y se prueban cosas.

-¿Y? ¿Emmettt que me dices? ¿Este o el rojo?- dice Rosalie, mientras sale de un vestidor con un vestido del talle de una barbie y se lo modela a Emmett. Maldito, el debe ser el único que disfruta de esto.

-Llevas más tela en la ropa interior que en el vestido, debe ser un record Guiness.-dice Edward, en momentos como este es cuando me alegro de tenerle de hermano.

Me rio y como para no, si Rose esta que hierve de la furia mientras la dependienta del local mira de Edward a Emmett a Rose y… a mi porque me caí del asiento de la risa. Lo lamento, pero también cargo con la diversión de Edward… y de todo el local.

Rose se acerca a Edward con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, uh, mejor le ayudo un poco. Me levanto e intento calmar un poco los aires cuando escucho a Rose que le dice en el oído a Edward.

-Al menos yo no soy virgen a los 106 años, ese también debe ser un record.

Me caigo la risa de nuevo, la cara de Edward esta para una foto. Me estoy muriendo os lo juro. Todo el local comienza a reírse porque no puedo controlar ni mis emociones, si no me muero justo ahora me matará Edward eso es fijo. Bella sale de su vestidor con un par de jeans en la mano y partiéndose de la risa, aunque ni sepa porque. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Estoy corriendo, mientras me río, por todo el centro comercial mientras Edward me pisa los talones. Estoy muerto, pero no puedo dejar de reírme, me choco con algo… duro. Algo muy duro puesto que iba a velocidad vampirica y me ha detenido, ay no me digas que…

-¿¡Que Diablos hacen?!-grita Esme colérica. Mierda. _Bad Boys, Bad Boys, What you gonna do? What You gonna do when they come for you?_

-¿Que hacen aquí?- alcanzo a decir antes de que Edward aprese mi hermoso cuello y amenace con hacerlo trizas.

-Edward, has el favor de soltar a tu hermano ahora.- ordena Carlisle. Le quiero, no sabéis cuanto le quiero. Edward, quien nunca faltaría a una orden de este me suelta y mi lanza una mirada, pufff… si las miradas mataran…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dice Edward mas… No, olvidadlo, no esta mas tranquilo ni por asomo.

-Decidimos venir a haceros compañía, ¿Qué hacían ustedes?-dice Carlisle suspicaz.

-Yo intentaba matar a Jasper, y el corría como gallina- Maldito..- las chicas están viniendo hacia acá.

-¡Jazz! ¿Sigues vivo? –dice Alice mientras me mira perpleja. _Yo también te quiero, mi vida._

-Ummm… Depende, ¿que falta comprar?

-Solo algunas camisas para Bella, un jean para Rose y un pijama para mi.-dice con una sonrisa.

-No, estoy muerto. Edward, mátame.-digo mirándole. Esta sonriendo, uy, tal vez debí pensar mejor esto; Edward tiene cara de asesino serial.

-Un placer…- dice mientras se acerca, ya veo venir el golpe cuando…

-Ya basta. ¿Quieren explicar que pasa?-demanda Esme. A ella también la quiero, mucho.

-No pasa nada, limítense a callarse ustedes-dice mirando a Emmett, Rose y Alice. A mi ni me lo digas, solo déjame carne de padre.- ¿Bella, tienes hambre?- dice sonriéndole. Bella, que no sabe muy bien de que va la cosa le devuelve la sonrisa y le dice que prefiere comer cuando regresen a su casa. Perfecto, ahora, ¿nos vamos?

-Vamos a por Ropa interior- chilla Alice respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada.

**OoooOoooO**

_Like a virgin, uh!; Touched for the very first time, oh; Like a virgin, ha!; When your heart beats next to mine, oh oh oh yeah…_

Que? La canción es pegajosa, y amo joder a Edward. Además, moriré del aburrimiento. Ahora hasta Carlisle nos apoya en esto (a Edward y a mi, porque Emmett se la pasa bomba eligiendo ropa interior para Rosalie.) moriremos aburridos y…

-Everybody comes to Hollywood,…- ¿Que diablos..? - They wanna make it in the neighborhood…

-¿¡Edward?! ¿Estas poseído o algo?- pregunto mientras le miro extrañado y Carlisle se ríe

- Eh? Que? ¿Perdona que me decías?- dice medio perdido.

-Nada, te juro que por mi no esta mal esto, pero que Carlisle sea Britney Spears; yo soy Missy Elliot, en serio, eres muy lindo y todo pero no soy de esos que se besan a la primera cita…-bromeo,… porque bromeo, de mariconadas las necesarias.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco.-dice Edward sonriendo.- Permiso tengo que hablar algo con Bella.- se fue.

-Se fue y nos dejo solos.-digo a Carlisle…. A Carlisle… a Carlisle que esta hablando con Esme en un probador.

El mundo se volvió loco, Os lo juro. O es eso o yo estoy loco, pero lo más probable es lo primero. ¿Y que se supone que haga yo?, intente ser un caballero; desde esta mañana. Eso esta claro para todos... Bueno, esta claro para mí que es lo que importa, esta a la vista que hacer lo correcto no es lo mío, tengo dos opciones: Pasarla con Alice,… O irme. Sinceramente la segunda opción es mucho mas tentadora, a Alice la tengo todas las noches y Dios sabrá que torturas tenga planeadas para mi en este lugar; cuantas tiendas querrá visitar y…

-¡Listo! ¡Vamonos!-dice Alice con voz suave a mis espaldas. Muy bien, aquí hay algo raro…

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?- disimulo, no me importa si están planeando mi muerte pero me quiero ir.

-Si, vámonos… ¡Apresúrate!- dice mientras me empuja por la puerta del local

-Y los demás?

-Rose y Emmett,… Bueno, interpreta el subtexto. En cuanto a Carlisle y Esme decidieron pasar una tarde, mas… relajada.

-Ya entendí no me des detalles- Iud – Pero y Edward y Bella?- pregunte mientras subíamos al auto de Edward

-No quieres saber, créeme.- dice antes de besarme fieramente.

La amo. Probablemente esa es la respuesta a mi primera pregunta. Me pasa todo esto porque amo a una neurótica; pero una neurótica hermosa y dulce. Umm.. se me da que esto va a pasar a mayores pero…

-¿Alice? No entiendo nada..- susurro sobre sus labios.

-No me interesa, ¿Por qué te pusiste una chaqueta?- dice riéndose mientras nos pasábamos al asiento de atrás.

Ahí pierdo el norte. Me esta mordiendo el cuello. La adoro, la abrazo y la acaricio. Cualquiera que tenga un poco de cerebro sabe que va a pasar, la acerco a mi y la beso mientras nos quitamos nuestra ropa, jamás vi a Alice tan… cachonda, por así decirlo… mmmmh.. y me arrastra con ella… pero..

-Alice, ¿y si vienen los demás?; te juro que no quiero que Edward me castre- jadeo mientras ella besa mi pecho.

-¿Crees que yo permitiría que te quitara esa cosa tan bonita que tienes ahí?; No van a venir pronto, _lo se_.- dice, y sonríe separándose de mi. Una de esas sonrisas que me dejan en blanco; al diablo con todo y con todos, al diablo con Carlisle y con Esme, con Bella y con Edward, con Rose y con Emmett, y al diablo con el que invento las blusas; los hombres deben de llevar botones, las mujeres definitivamente no. La atraigo hacia mí y la beso…

**OoooOoooO**

-¿¡Donde diablos están esos dos?! – se queja Emmett por enésima vez

-No se, Emmett. Cállate de una vez- _Bien podrías haber tardado mas tú, me la hubiera pasado aun mejor._

-No son esos?- dice Rose separándose, por primera vez desde que se montó en el auto, de su IPod.

-Si, creo que si.

-Lamentamos la tardanza creo que nos perdimos un poco del grupo- dice Edward, mientras se sube al auto.

-¡UN POCO! ¡Una hora y media! Mas nada, ¿Qué diablos hacíais?- Casi grito Emmett, mientras yo arrancaba el Volvo y salíamos del Centro comercial.

-Vete al infierno Emmett- Aquí hay algo raro, generalmente Emmett manda al carajo a Edward.

-Tu ve primero, y dale mis saludos al grande.- Edward se limito a alzar su mano, y mostrarle el dedo del medio. Aquí pasa algo. Me doy cuenta, no soy tan idiota Shhh, nadie os pregunto nada

-_Music stations always play the same songs; We're bored with the concept of right and wrong;… Like a Virgin, Uh! _- Edward, ¿Que hace Edward cantando,… Oh por… Oh mi Dios…

Repaso a Edward con la vista, además de la sonrisa de niño con barra de chocolate, va completamente despeinado, lleva la camisa por fuera y la correa suelta. Giro violentamente y veo a Bella, que ni se percata de mi inspección. Misma sonrisa de idiota, Despeinada y la chaqueta en un brazo, además del hecho de que tiene los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas y… freno el auto violentamente y Emmett me grita.

-IDIOTA! ¿PERO QUE TE PASA?

_¿¡Edward; en el vestidor?! Dime que estoy loco, golpéame grítame pero niégalo;_ -Edward se sonríe y me mira, sus emociones son un vertedero de felicidad. Tengo miedo, quiero al Edward amargo que me odia y al que no le brillan los ojos,-_ No te rías así! Uhg… ¿Porque a mi?._

- Like a virgin, ha!; When your heart beats next to mine- sigue con su canción como si nada…

- ¡Ah! ¡Amo esa canción! Like a virgen, uh.- Emmett comenzó a cantar y lo coreo Rosalie. Si supieran… Ughh, creo que vomitare el estomago o algo así… mejor que lleguemos rápido a la casa…

**OoooOoooO**

-¿Jasper? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Es una pregunta bastante idiota puesto que ya entraste.- me limito a responder. Edward a veces es demasiado cortés.

-Aja, quería preguntarte algo; ¿El viernes, quienes llegaron primero al auto?- Bloqueo de pensamientos, inmediato y poco eficaz dado que es bastante extraño que los bloquee de un momento a otro, pero nada se pierde con…

-Nosotros, ¿por?-Pregunto inocentemente,… bueno, lo mas inocente que puedo reaccionar… esta bien, tengo un gesto estúpido en la cara.

-Por nada, encontré algo interesante en el piso del Volvo,- dice mientras sostiene un brasier negro con cintas rojas ante mi mirada- ¿Lo reconoces?

-Ummm…

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Y? ¿Tu esposa tiene buen gusto o que?- dice Alice mientras recorre con sus dedos el Brasier que lleva puesto. Es negro, y tiene unas cintas rojas, Mmmh, si mi amor tienes buen gusto… ¡Alice Soy Todo Tuyo!

-Tienes un muy buen gusto… Pero me gusta mas así- digo mientras le quito el objeto en discusión, lo tiro al carajo y comienzo a besarla…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

… No lo he visto en toda mi vida

-¿Seguro?, porque Bella se lo ha visto alguna vez a Alice…

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

-Ummm… pues emmm… ¿Te enfadas si te cuento un secretito?- me preparo para correr esto no va a acabar bien, lo presiento.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¿¡PORQUE EN MI AUTO!?- grita y yo, claro, pongo pies en polvorosa mientras me parto de la risa.

-¡JASPER VEN ACA, MALDITA SEA!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ok; Hello! xDDD… Aquí les dejo mi historia. Lo se, es una parida muy grande pero es que me vino la inspiración; la saque en tres noches, de madrugada, así que no seáis muy duros. No pienso bien cuando no duermo y llevaba tres tazas de café encima xDDDDDDD. Ajhajaha; en fin; solo quiero agregar que el 2003 tres fue un buen año por el beso entre Madonna y Britney; xD! Juro que no supero la cara de Justin Timberlake, era como "Oh my god!; Britney nunca me beso así!" xDDDD!!.

Ya, termine de decir leseras. Ah, por cierto, Si alguna de vosotras quiere que Jasper admire vuestra ropa interior o arreglarle la ropa a Edgard, para luego volvérsela a emm.. Quitar; aquí abajo ahí un botón muy mono que pone Go. Dejadme un Reviewsillo, y seréis recompensados por los machos Cullen guiño, guiño.

Bye.. (L)


End file.
